


andai saja

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Andai aku punya kesempatan, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, memperbaiki segalanya.[Sequel untuk kebetulan, sort of]
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Udai Tenma
Kudos: 1





	andai saja

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter Haikyuu!! dan segala propertinya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

Andai aku punya kesempatan, aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, memperbaiki segalanya. Menutup segala lubang yang terus terbuka meski lima tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Sejak terakhir kita bertemu di bawah terik, saat kau memberikanku sekuntum bunga.

"Ini, untukmu."

Setelah itu kau lari, kau pergi, dan tak pernah kembali. 

_Di mana dirimu sekarang?_

Aku menunggumu.

Terus menunggu.

Hingga kemudian, harapanku gugur tersapu waktu, gugur bersama kelopak mawar merah yang telah ditinggalkan ronanya.

Gugur di musim semi; tepat saat bunga-bunga lain di luar sana memamerkan kecantikannya di penghujung bulan ketiga.

Setiap malam aku selalu berkhayal, andai saja aku mengejarmu hari itu.

Andai saja aku bisa berbicara lebih banyak denganmu.

Andai saja kita bisa lebih dari _itu_.

Aku membayangkan perpisahan yang lebih manis dari sekedar mawar yang kau sodorkan untukku; mungkin kita bisa kita berjalan bersama, menyisir waktu berdua. Mungkin kau juga akan mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah kala senja pulang ke cakrawala. Mengucap selamat malam; melepas tautan tangan.

Dan kemudian desis angin menyadarkanku; ada lubang menganga tak kentara yang sedikit demi sedikit memperluas ukuran setiap kali aku memvisualisasikan kehadiranmu; tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk menutupnya.

Andai aku punya kesempatan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi.

_Hei, apa arti mawar itu bagimu?_

Mungkin aku akan memelukmu. Merasakan kehangatan tangan yang selalu mengantarmu pada kemenangan.

_Aku merindukanmu._

Mawar itu telah lama layu dan mengering sering bergulirnya waktu, namun tidak dengan perasaanku.

Perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu.

Hari ini, aku datang menemuimu atas undangan yang kau kirimkan di kotak posku.

_Tau kah dirimu bahwa aku bahagia bisa bertemu kembali denganmu?_

Kau terlihat berbeda; lebih dewasa, tapi bagiku masih tetap sama. 

Kau berdiri jauh di sana (terlalu jauh hingga mungkin tak akan menyadari keberadaanku) dengan sekuntum bunga di tangan. Mengingatkanku pada suka, duka dan luka di masa lalu.

Luka ini bahkan masih terasa sakitnya.

Andai aku masih punya kesempatan, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Masih mencintaimu hingga lonceng itu berbunyi.

Mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk berhenti berandai-andai.

Semoga kau bahagia.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Udai Tenma."

... Ah, lagi-lagi kau meninggalkan luka di hatiku.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
